For the Love of a Sister
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: Hollyleaf has messages for her loved ones. Bad summary. Read and Review Please. Rated T because I said so. UPDATED of the story Perfect! Changed name of story cuz I can.
1. Chapter 1

**_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way our blood and fire. Bad desicions, thats alright, welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, mis-no-way-its-all-good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around._ **

My brothers and I have been through alot. A prophecy, which I don't think I'm apart of anymore, a fake family life, lies, and death. One in which I caused. We've had it rough but I do love my brothers so much. I'm just glad I didn't see the look on their faces when they thought I died. I do hope they find some happiness and don't have to feel the weight of Starclan on their backs like how I feel at some points.

**_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._**

I do have a message for each of my brothers. To my Jayfeather, if any cat gives you hard time for being blind or if you feel like a burden to your clan becuase your blind, don't. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue that I've only seen in one cat, and thats you. If any cat gives you a hard time because you act like such a grump, don't let that get to you because you are _my_ grump. Don't let any cat tell you anything hurtful because I have the experience to... _kill._

**_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead. So complicated, look how big you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I see you do the same._**

I know that since I was gone, the clan was probably saying mean things or commenting about how we're half-clan and born from a medican cat. How Ashfur's death, my _"death"_ and Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret are all so very timely. Well I certainly have made myself stronger, mentally, and I think Jafeather and Lionblaze can do the same.  
><strong><strong>

**_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._**

To my Lionblaze, if any cat messes with you and challenges you to see why you never get hurt in battle, don't let them get to you. You're much to kind and good to stoop down to my level and possibly kill. If you truely wan't to be with Heathertail, go! Love her like Crowfeather and Leafpool loved eachother. If you are over her, I'm glad, and I hope you can find happiness with a shecat in Thunderclan.

_**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try try try, but we try to hard, its a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics 'cuase they're everywhere. They dont like my genes, they don't get my hair. Stranger ourselfs and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? **_"Why do I do that?"

Everyday when I'm down here, away from the clans, the cats, my precious brothers, I think of the actual good times I've had, we've had. As kits, apprentices, when everything was so innocent and normal! I do remember spying on Thunderclan for a while, longing for a home, the only home I know. I do remember sneaking ever so gracefully in the camp and watching my brothers sleep. Soundly, dumb and adorable snoring, whiskers twitching in the darkness. I also remember myself so angry, so miserable, so depressed, so scared. I had wanted to end my life for the soul purpose of getting away from the horrible and dark tunnles. I never succeded at that. I would always just black out for the blood loss. I hope that neither of you will feel that, horrible and depressed feeling.

_**Pretty pretty please! Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me! You're perfect, you're perfect! Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**_

I hope you will never lose yourselves like I have lost myself. I pray you can be happy and I hope that I might be with you again, to laugh, have fun and be cats again. Heck if you want we can all go find a nice twoleg to live with just to be together with no weirdness and no strings attached. I do think that tonight I could come back. Sol's plotting with cats and I can hear a familiar Thunderclan voice lurking in the tunnles. I might just go an help them out and maybe I'll tell you what I've been up to and my messages to you.

I had helped Dovewing and Ivypool out of the tunnels and I was almost got away from anycats eyes but before I could plunge back into the darkness of the tunnels, a shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, fixing us all in a pool of silver light. At the same moment I heard paw steps and a smelled a familiar sent. Then I heard him. "No!" His voice rang out in the night air. "Hollyleaf, I wont let you run away again." My first instinct was to run, so I ran. But I could hear you running up to me. I knew I couldnt out run you. I halted and tried climbing up a tree but your jaws hooked at my fur, like a queen on her kit, and you pulled me down. I then felt you pin me on the ground, to make sure I wouldn't try to get away. The moon was over us and I could see the pain in your amber eyes. I then heard you growl in a hushed voice, "why did you leave us?" I couldn't respond, I didn't know how to answer you. Soon Dovewing and Ivypool caught up and we headed back to the clan, Thunderclan, your home. _My home_.

**AN: Uhm, well thats it. I put page 165 of The Forgotten Warrior in Hollyleaf's POV and I added a chase. I personally love what Lionblaze says and I read that line ten times before going on to the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I don't own Warriors and I don't own Hollyleaf (Dx) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Everybody's waiting. Everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping. Keep your eyes open._**

_I didnt keep my eyes open._

**_The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children. Playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings._**  
><strong><em>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands and keep score. Keep your eyes open.<em>**

I remember when we were kits, playing warriors in the nursery. Lionblaze was always leader and Jayfeather was always deputy. I kept switching from a medicine cat and a warrior. We had fun, we had no clue of a prophecy, a lie, a horrible truth, and my deaths. We were innocent and happy. But now we're as corrupted as a piece of crow-food.

**_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open._**

The Dark Forest was planning before Firestar even came to the clans. They were _waiting, watching, and wanting_. The clans were lucky the deaths were so minimal. The camps had alot of damage though.

**_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar. They never thought you'd make it this far._**  
><strong><em>But turn around, they've surrounded you. It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now. But you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't, you've just gotta keep your eyes open.<em>**

We had them, those mouse-brians didnt see us coming! Even though, they were still ahead of us. I saw many die, get injured, and lose cats close to them. I now know how much pain I put Jayfeather and Lionblaze through. I'll never be able to tell them how sorry I am. Now all I wish for them is to stay strong for Thunderclan. They are 2 of the 4 cats destined to save us all. They certaintly full-filled their destinies.

**_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open._**

I was destined to die. I have accepted that Starclan wanted me here. I just dont want to be wanted here. I did horrible things and I dont deserve to be in Starclan. I deserve to be in the Dark Forest, but luckily there is none anymore.

**_Keep your feet ready. Heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes open. Keep your aim locked. The night goes dark. Keep your eyes open._**

I was ready, stamina, strength, speed, brians, all on my side to help the clans win. I just didnt keep my eyes open! It was dark that night, I blinked for a second then everything went dark. I was brought back to camp but it was too late. I've forgaven. I forgived Leafpool and Squirrelflight for the lies. I forgave them for the betrayl. The weight of Starclan is finally off my sholders! I saw the pain in Jayfeather's beautiful blue eyes my first _'death.'_ I heard Lionblaze's wails my first _'death.'_ This time was the same. But I saw the hurt in Leafpool's amber eyes. The grief in Squirrelflight's green eyes. I saw Brambleclaw's eyes. Scared, hurt, pain, saddness, almost lifeless. Jayfeather and Lionblaze's eyes nearly killed me a third time, so much saddness I couldnt handle it! I stayed strong and all of us headed for Starclan for a good and long after-life.

**_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open._**

We won! We beat them! We, the clans, will forever be great, powerful, and heavenly. I sit here up in Starclan everyday since that dreadful, deathful day, watching over my brothers. My mother..._mothers_ and my _fathers_. I spent everyday waiting for when their time comes and we can be together again. I spend alot of days enjoying the after-life, with the only regret of not keeping my eyes open.

_I didnt keep my eyes open_.

**A/N: I had to do this. So i did. I do not and never will own Warriors. P.s this story was names Prefect but I changed it. **


End file.
